Recently, so-called social network games have become widespread which run on game applications created on the basis of operating environments such as application programming interfaces (API) operated on a web browser in a social networking service (SNS) provided by a particular service provider. Social network games may be defined as a type of online game played among a plurality of unspecified users who are communicating with each other. A player who has a communication terminal connectable to the Internet and with a web browser installed is able to enjoy network games regardless of time or location. One characteristic of the above-mentioned social network game is that communication functions for socializing between players are more sophisticated than those of conventional online games. For example, in social network games, besides collaborative play with other players (friends), players exchange information through communication with friends such as greetings and contacts, and give or exchange items in the game with friends.
Among the social network games described above, a social network game is known which is configured such that a user is able to play each part of a plurality of parts. For example, in a Japanese game magazine (Appli Style, Vol. 5 (Eastpress Co., Ltd.) page 7), a social network game (Dragon Collection (Registered trademark) including parts of “Quest”, “Battle”, “Combination” and “Drawing” is described. “Drawing” corresponds to a drawing function with which a user obtains cards or items, etc. usable in the game.